


Wonders of Reality 13.1 — “One Simple Trick”

by Scorpy__l



Series: Wonders of Reality animated [2]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Animation, Popular science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpy__l/pseuds/Scorpy__l
Summary: Tink and Zarina appear before the court for stealing the last reserves of pixie dust. Read and watch the animation based on this script. You will find out: What exactly is pixie dust, and what is it made of? How our winged beauties will save London and punish a dangerous criminal? And a lot of popular science as usual!
Series: Wonders of Reality animated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613326





	Wonders of Reality 13.1 — “One Simple Trick”

**Wonders of Reality 14.1  
** One Simple Trick

**Leave a comment on our channel, subscribe and consider supporting us on Patreon. Without your support, the project won** ❜ **t survive.**

**The popular science script is based on the animated film, “Tinkerbell”**

A courtroom. Worried whispers throughout those in attendance. Queen Clarion raps with a gavel, calling everyone to order.

**Clarion.** **  
**Defendants, please enter the hall!

Doors open. Tinkerbell and Zarina come in and stay near the high rostrum. They bow to the Queen.

Before the court decides the sentence, be so kind as to tell us one more time about everything that happened. If you really committed high treason, betraying your fellow-fairies and me, you won’t avoid a severe punishment! Tell only the truth and nothing but—don’t make your predicament worse.

**Tink** _(slow, but respectful)_ **.  
** Honourable court! Your Majesty! Thank you for your patience to hear us out. 

Continues much quicker, confused, almost jabbering.

We didn’t intend to do anything bad! At least I didn’t! On the contrary—if the idea with pixie dust succeeded, everyone would have benefited from it...

**Clarion** _(strictly interrupts the indistinct speech with a slight scowl)_. **  
**Start from the beginning, please!

**Tink** _(sighs sadly)_ **.  
** Alright, let me start from the beginning then.

**Cross-fade. The beginning of the tinker’s story.**

Night. Pixie dust depot. A padlock is hanging on the gate.  
Two silhouettes of fairies on the foreground.

**Tink** _(in undertones)_ **.  
** It’s an awful idea! What if we fail?

**Zarina** _(also in undertones, with an affected carelessness)_ **.  
** That’s just an ordinary mechanical lock. Aren’t you the best tinker I know?

**Tink** _(in undertones, quite annoyed, though the nervousness was palpable)_ **.**  
I mean your experiment?!

**Zarina** _(in undertones, confidently)_ **.  
** Don’t you worry! We don’t steal pixie dust, we just borrow it and then bring back much more than we took. _(Makes an expectant pause, internally nervous, which shows in her additional statement.) If_ we get lucky. Let’s go!

The friends come closer to the depot’s gates. Tinkerbell opens her toolset and skillfully starts picking the lock. Zarina looks around. We can hear the lockpicks clicking. Finally, the lock gives in. The gates are open.

**Zarina** _(in halftones, with a happy smile)_ **.  
** Follow me!

Cautious steps are heard. The fairies sneak through the empty depot. Two clicks sound and some reflected light is seen from Tink’s and Zarina’s torches. 

**Tink** _(whispering)_ **.**  
Wait-wait, the sacks are at the end of the conveyor, aren’t they?

**Zarina** _(in a low voice)_ **.  
** But no! Let’s go to the basement!

**Tink** _(in undertones, agrees resignedly)_ **.**  
Well, I wasn’t a frequent guest here.

We hear steps as the friends go down the spiral stairs. The light from their torches illuminates the entrance to the storage. View from the inside: damped voices become clearer as the heavy stone plate slowly moves to the side.

**Tink** _(worried, hissing at her companion)_ **.**  
That wasn’t the agreement! You said nothing about stealing the concentrate. 

**Zarina**.  
There is no way back! 

**Tink**.  
That beats everything! If we get caught, I’ll tell them that it was your idea!

**Zarina**. _(frustrated)._  
We won’t unless you keep talking and dawdling over it!

Tink looks closely at the closed bowl with three dials. She moves her screwdriver to the gap between the lid and the bowl.

**Zarina** _(cries out suddenly)_ **.** _  
_Wait! Wait! It’s armed! You trigger the hidden mechanism—then you can say hello to staying here until next morning _(points at the plate above the door)_. We have three tries to enter the code.

**Tink** _(annoyed)_ **.**  
Let me guess—you don’t know it!

**Zarina** _.  
_ Bah! Of course, I do _(Pause)_. Partially. When the dust-keeper—you know, Fairy Gary—enters the code, he opens the lid and quickly resets all the dials to their initial state, which is number one. So, as I was staying outside, I overheard something: five clicks, then two clicks, and finally six clicks.

**Tink** _(points at the hands on dials)_ **.**  
And of course, you don’t know which dial clicked two, five and six times.

**Zarina.**

_(a slight titter)_ Uh-uh, yeah. _(negatively shakes her head)_.

**Tink** _(once again points at the dials)_ **.**  
That’s not enough! What else do you know?

**Zarina**.  
Keeper Gary isn’t very careful. To remember the code more easily, he chooses numbers that mean something. Also, he doesn’t like if any digit appears more than once.

**Tink**.  
Still, three attempts won’t do it. Do you remember anything else?

**Zarina**.  
Yes, one little detail. I asked him, how does he remember the code, and the keeper answered: “One simple trick!” Then he asked me to leave this room and repeated again: “One simple trick.”

**Tink** _(voice-over, she tells us what had happened)_ **.**  
Only then I figured out; the keeper’s code. If only I knew what awaited us, I would pretend that I didn’t get it. Write in the comments, whether you managed to solve the first puzzle. The answer follows in the next episode. Good luck!


End file.
